¡Qué Horror!
by Luisee
Summary: [*Para el cumpleaños de M.J. Hayden*/*One Shot*] Rin no podía creer lo que sus amigas decían de su señor Sesshoumaru.


•**Summary**: [*Para el cumpleaños de M.J. Hayden*/*One Shot*] Rin no podía creer lo que sus amigas decían de su señor Sesshoumaru.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sí fueran míos hubiera habido mucha 'Acción' entre Kikyou y Naraku.

•**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Rin o alguna insinuación de eso ._.7

•**N/A**: Hola, soy yo de nuevo, sí. Espero que todos estén bien :3

"Lo atractivo lo encuentro en lo más repugnante" Para el cumpleaños de M.J. Hayden. Guapa, el fic está corto, espero que lo entiendas, ya sabes, escuela, prácticas, tareas, deudas y eso me deja hecha polvo. Igual hice este fic con cariño para ti u,u/

Voy tener que usar Oc ya que no encontré un personaje real que pudiera usar para lo que necesito. La explicación del fic está abajo.

* * *

**_`*•.¸ `*•.¸ `*•.¸_****_¸.•*´ ¸.•*´¸.•*´_**

**_¸.•*.•*´`*• * ¡Qué Horror! * •*´`*•.*•.¸ _**

* * *

—Nee, Rin-chan —una muchacha con pecas y de cabello negro llamó a Rin, quien con un semblante amable giró su rostro hacia ella—. Ese Youkai… el que dices que te ha cuidado siempre, bueno, tú sabes…

Rin parpadeó en espera de que su amiga terminara la frase.

—Rin-chan, lo que Saya te quiere decir es que si estás enamorada del tal Shukumaru-sama ese —otra chica, Yumiko, mayor que la primera, terminó de decir lo que había empezado la llamada Saya.

Una risa jocosa fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, Rin se llevó la mano al cabello, peinándoselo con los dedos de forma distraída. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego atrapó con sus ojos las miradas de sus únicas amigas en toda la aldea.

—Saya-chan, Yumiko-san —les llamó con su respectivo honorífico—. Bueno, primero que nada no le digas Shukumaru, es Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama —repitió, para luego tomar aire, pudo sentir que sus mejillas se ponían rojas—. Y él es lo que más amo en todo el mundo.

La mano de la protegida de Sesshoumaru se movió tomando entre sus dedos algunas hebras de la hierba, la pradera donde se encontraban era para ella un lugar muy hermoso. Estar sentada ahí, hablando con sus únicas amigas era pacifico, le gustaba conversar sobre sentimientos justo en ese lugar.

—Nee, Rin-chan —la llamó de nuevo la voz de Saya—. El amor se siente por muchas cosas, pero de manera diferente, tú sí estás enamorada de él, ¿Cierto? De la forma en que una mujer quiere a un hombre, ¿Cierto? ¿Rin-chan?—quiso asegurarse.

La aludida se sonrojó más, no tenía razones para negar su, ahora totalmente abierto y reconocido, amor por su guardián. Amor que quizá no era correspondido, aún. Pero tampoco quería darle referencias innecesarias a nadie. Sesshoumaru era muy discreto, tanto que no se acercaba mucho a la aldea, así que ella no empezaría a dar detalles de la hermosa relación que compartían.

Realmente quería compartir su felicidad con el mundo, hablar con alguien sobre su amor por Sesshoumaru, alguien que no fuera Kagome, quien sólo escucharla mencionar eso se ponía a darle 'La charla' más veces de las que su cerebro pudiera soportar. Pero no, no debía soltar la lengua. Se limitó a asentir, virando el rostro en dirección contraria a la de las chicas preguntonas. Pero lo siguiente que escuchó en definitiva no era lo que esperaba.

—¡Qué asco! —gritó Saya, como si hubiera visto algo horrible.

—¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de… eso? —Yumiko, la hermana mayor de Saya comentó con ese mismo tono asqueado.

Los orbes castaños de Rin se abrieron, quedó verdaderamente en shock. ¿Debía ser una broma? Se levantó de entre el largo pasto.

—¿Por qué dicen eso? —con la voz llena de confusión buscaba algo que le explicara cómo sus amigas ponían referirse así de su señor.

—Piénsalo un poco, Rin-chan, no sólo es un Youkai raro, sino que también es… un ser repugnante.

—¡N-No es verdad! —empezaban a molestarle los feos comentarios, a ese paso acabaría estando furiosa—. U-Ustedes no lo conocen. Ni siquiera lo han visto.

—¡Claro que sí! —rebatió Yumiko, alzándose también ella—. Viene casi todos los días a verte, ahí es cuando le hemos visto, por eso te lo decimos, Rin-chan, él no te conviene. Es un Youkai y eso siempre traerá problemas, pero no sólo eso, es muy pero muy feo.

Rin con los ojos muy abiertos otra vez, giró la vista hacia Saya, quien asintió, como confirmando que ella estaba de acuerdo con su hermana.

—¿Feo? —Rin frunció el entrecejo, no sabía que le ganaba más, la furia por seguir oyendo tontas observaciones hacia Sesshoumaru o el desconcierto de que ellas pensaran que él era feo… ¿Estaban ciegas?

—Sí, es muy horrible.

—Su apariencia me da… no sé, para ser tu amigo está bien, para ser tu guardián igual… —la hermana menor tomó aire—. Si lo quieres ha de tener un corazón bueno, pero… ¡Es un anciano, no te puede gustar!

Rin apretó la mandíbula, esta vez sí estaba molesta.

—¡No digas eso de Sesshoumaru-sama! —prorrumpió—. ¡No importaría si tuviera más de dos mil años! —Rin había sobrepasado su límite de autocontrol, ella era alegre pero no podía mostrarse feliz ante tales palabras.

—Pero además de eso te trata mal, parece que no le importas, tú no te mereces eso. Sí, no creo que esté enamorado de ti —Yumiko le vio con los brazos en jarra, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas—, o que llegue a estarlo algún día.

—Mejor busca un buen novio, alguien lindo… no algo tan deslucido como tu Shukumaru-sama —Saya ayudó a su hermana—. Es que tiene muchos defectos y luego su físico, la diferencia entre tamaños es muy grande… ¿Cómo te besaría? Digo, si es que quisiera hacerlo. Qué mala suerte tienes.

—¡Claro que no, ustedes no le conocen como yo! —no quería enojarse, pues no disfrutaba hacerlo, pero ellas se habían pasado de la raya. Hasta podría decirse que no quería volver a verles la cara. Jamás. ¡Estaba tan indignada! ¿Cómo se atrevían, cómo?

Ya, suficiente, era hora de relajarse y alejarse de sus supuestas amigas para así ir a esperar a su señor Sesshoumaru que no tardaba en llegar. Pero antes, quería encontrar una forma de hacerle ver a 'Esas' que Sesshoumaru era lo más cercano a lo perfecto que había en este mundo. Sólo que para su desgracia no encontró ninguna.

—¡Rin, ven acá! —la voz de Jaken la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¡Rin, de prisa!

La mencionada sólo buscó de dónde provenía el sonido. Ansiosa. Si Jaken estaba ahí significa que su señor ya había llegado a verla, la protegida de Sesshoumaru olvidó por un momento su furia tan sólo de imaginar que él estaba esperándola. Los ojos castaños de la adolescente se volcaron con enojo sobre Yumiko y Saya.

—Entonces, ha de ser que… —Rin le sacó la lengua de forma juguetona y no grosera—. El atractivo lo encuentro en lo más repugnante. Porque para mí no hay nada más hermoso que mi señor, estaré con él para siempre… ¡Torpes!

Ella corrió buscando a Jaken para que la guiara donde Sesshoumaru, este último no gustaba de acercarse a la aldea así que había que salir a buscarlo, pero si él no se acercaba a la aldea… ¿Cómo lo habían visto sus torpes _amigas_? Va, eso no importaba. Seguro que la espiaban, ahora lo sabía: _ellas eran de lo peor_.

Como era de esperarse Jaken guío a Rin a la parte del bosque cercana a la aldea donde su señor la esperaba, no se acercaría tanto a un pueblo humano tan seguido. Entonces Rin lo vio, las pupilas de la adolescente se dilataron y sus mejillas se pusieron rosas, él la esperaba con esa cara seria de siempre, junto a Ah-Un, seguro que para llevarla a pasear. Y eran esos instantes en que Rin pensaba que no podía haber nada más digno de admirar que Sesshoumaru esperando por ella.

—¡Sesshoumaru-sama! —y verlo la hacía olvidar todas las tonterías que Yumiko y Saya habían dicho. Se lanzó a abrazarlo y eso causó que se ganara un regaño de Jaken.

Qué bonito momento pasaba ahora, así era como debía ser.

.

.

.

.

Las hermanas se quedaron tan en shock como Rin al principio.

—¡Qué horror!—murmuró la menor—. ¿Cómo le puede gustar ese enano verde?

—Sí, ¡Qué horror! Quiero decir está tan arrugado como un pasa— Yumiko gruñó—. Y siempre le grita, nunca será amoroso.

—Lo sé, hermana, lo sé —aseveró la otra.

No, las amigas de Rin no eran malas, sólo eran, en efecto, muy pero muy torpes y estaban algo… confundidas.

* * *

**¸.•*.•*´`*• * Fin * •*´`*•.*•.¸**

**`*•.¸ `*•.¸****¸.•*´ ¸.•*´**

* * *

•**N/A**:Y ahí está, Hayden. Espero no tenga demasiado Ooc. Y pues no sé qué más decir, ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo~! Sé que no es un buen fic al que puedas amar pero como ya dije está hecho con cariño y galletas. Ya sabes, cuando acabe mis deudas te haré un mejor D: (Regalo independiente)

Y no, no le hago Bashing a Jaken sólo que, ustedes saben x'D

Acá la explicación: Como Sessh no se acerca a la aldea Yumiko y Saya piensan que el Youkai del que hablan Rin es Jaken, quien si se acerca ._. por eso decían cosas malas de él.

…

Lamento que haya errores. Las faltas de ortografías y gramática son deslices humanos, así que intenten ignorarlas, que estoy mejorando poco a poco por todas las personas que me leen :D

¿Comentarios?


End file.
